Angelic Birthmarks
by the cook clan
Summary: The world of angels twilight and humans colide
1. Chapter 1

Some of us are put on earth for a reason. Some excellent some horrific .Most live their lives in ignorance, and only very few know about us. We're the angelic power; we range from special crafted humans designed to do our mission to fallen angels that instead of doing our job and going away we stay the whole life term.

Yes, vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves are real. And the Cullen's/Hales; I was actually Carlisle's guardian angel for a time. Yes, all mythical creatures have angels to. There not dammed; I get so tired of hearing that! And special powers to! Don't get me started!

So know your wondering two questions, number one:

Who do you fight against to keep the world peaceful?

Number two: how do you tell us apart from the rest of society?

Well, we fight against the demonic power the devil's spawn so to speak .Also, sometimes they recruit mythical creatures. So that's just great. Having to fight off werewolves and shape shifters.

So the second question: We'll we all look human, angels are humans really just more spiritually connected. You have to know what to look for to tell us apart, we're all very kind hearted, I mean we all have are moments but most aren't very hot tempered. This is what may surprise you, most of us are black! Shocked, yeah you picture us blue eyed blonds don't you well that's not always the case. And how can you really tell us apart? The birthmarks.


	2. family and revelations

Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer malfunctioned and took forever to get it to work again.

"Wake up wake up wake up"! Screamed that voice I would know anywhere.

"Go away Willow", I moaned, "its Sunday."

"Number one Avery today is Friday, and number two if you don't get up I'll get Jagger to drag you out of bed by your hair." she threatened.

I then got up and went to wake up the others. So, your probably wondering about my family. Well I have four brothers and four sisters, my nana Brenda, and Joel. Joel is the parental figure so to speak. Tucks the younger ones in, lets us know he cares, isn't to overbearing. My nana is my real nana. She's the only one to survive the demons, I'll explain later. And I'll get into my brothers and sisters later.

By this point I'm at the end of the hall at the very last room to wake up Jamen, and Eli. Usually I'm the one of the first ones up but I slept in a little this morning. Jagger is always up at 4:30 sharp and drinks some coffee. And that's why he will drag people out of bed by their hair, feet, arm, or anything else he can get a hold of. Then Joel, Phoenix, Willow, and, everyone else after that.

"Rise and shine Jamen you gotta get up". I stated as I shook him awake.

"Waa hum ".He said incoherently. I shook him and he finally got into an up right position.

Next I moved on to Eli.

""! I screamed at him. He bolted right out of bed and I think broke a window in the process.

"Sorry I had to get you up."I apologized."Now get dressed if you want to eat."

Then I went to the girl's room to get up Jerissa and Petal.

"Were up"! They screamed at me.

"Okay" I chuckled as Petal and Jerissa walked down the stairs' to breakfast with me.  
"Avery, come over here for a moment."

Okay I had never heard my nana Brenda scared, ever, so I was a little freaked out. And Petal was as white as a sheet. That says a lot if the mind reader is frightened.

"What is it nana"!?

"The vampires" nana, Petal, and, Jamen spoke in unison, "There coming".

Hope you liked it. :}


	3. more about the family

**Sorry I haven't been updating don't shoot. Hope y'all like it.**

Okay, this freaked everyone out for two reasons, one: It's very hard to see a vampire's future It's either almost set in stone so it's nearly impossible to change or to late to change it. And number two is that there are seven vampires in that coven. Two or three no problem but seven is a bit risky. Two or three of us is makes one of them. Me Jagger and Joel are the only one's that can hold are own and that's pushing it. So as you guessed most of us are pretty freaked out.

"Every body calm down and be reasonable. They don't know were here or what we are. We may seem a little off to them but that won't raise suspicion so chill."Jagger is the most rational of us all. He's my older brother and the person I talk to when I need help. We've always been there for each other, especially when we were on the run with the younger kids.

"Chill!" Jerissa screamed, "you want us to chill when there's a coven of vampire's that wants to kill people?! To kill us! I won't stand for it!" And with that she barged off to her room.

That's Jerissa for y'all very stubborn and will throw hissy fits if she don't get what she wants.

"I'll talk to her", said Joel as he strode out of the room .I just hope he comes back alive.

"As much as I'd love to sit around and have a conniption we have to get to school."I said with as much sarcasm I could possibly muster, "Come on".

So we all grabbed are backpacks and headed out the door. It's actually about a mile hike down the trail to get to the bus stop but if you can run up to speeds of 50mph it isn't really a problem.

I, Jagger, Jerissa, and Jamen all go to Watauga High School and, Phoenix, Willow, Petal and Eli all go to Green Valley Elementary. The elementary school goes threw Eighth grade so that's why all my family that names start with J's go there. Phoenix and Willow go to 1st, Petal goes to 2nd, and Eli 7th.See our bodies' age slower than most so every 4yrs aging for a human is 1 year for us. So we have to move and start a couple grades lower every few years.

"Finally"! Said Eli happily, "our bus is here".

The elementary/middle school buses don't pick up the high school kids so we have to wait 20min longer to catch our bus.

"Keep a look out", I said as the bus pulled up.

They nodded as they got on the bus and we waved as it drove away.

This is going to be a very long day I thought to myself. Little did I know how true that statement was.

**Hopped you like it please review.**


End file.
